Memory devices used in computers or other electronics devices may be non-volatile memory or volatile memory. The main difference between non-volatile memory and volatile memory is that non-volatile memory may continue to store data without requiring a persistent power supply. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, may be incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs). Flash memory has a finite number of erase-write cycles before data retention can no longer be guaranteed.
SSDs may separate the non-volatile memory devices into a system area that stores firmware for controlling operation of the SSD and a data area that stores other information, including user information. As the system area may endure fewer erase-write cycles over the life of the SSD, SSD controllers may not apply wear-leveling techniques to the system area, which may result in a reduced life span at least a portion of the system area memory as compared to the data area memory.